


Sick Satisfaction

by Hereisthere_gg



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with no ending, Award Goes To, F/M, The Most Scathing Reveal Known To Mankind, emotionless vent, what the fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hereisthere_gg/pseuds/Hereisthere_gg
Summary: After being Akumatized, Adrien was never quite the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something, but it d i s a p p e a r e d
> 
> A h h h h h
> 
> It was fluffy (and something completely different. My rage filled hands wanted to write something else.)
> 
> Now it's not
> 
> i m r a g i n g r n
> 
> Sigh, trigger warning I guess

Adrien tossed the knife contemplatively in his hands. Left, right, left, right.

 

Plagg was nowhere to be found. Probably in his miraculous, which was out of sight, too. (Actually, on his windowsill so whoever brought it can get it back. He didn't deserve it anymore.)

 

Was emotional numbness a side-effect of Akumatization? Must not be, because Nino and Alya acted just fine after, maybe even a little scared of themselves. 

 

But he just felt empty. Spent. Tired.

 

He really was not looking forward to tomorrow. Or the day after, never mind being able to go to school and meet people and do things. He was too tired to do things.

 

He just wanted to sleep. For a really, really, really long time. He couldn't even exactly measure how long, so that meant that he wanted to sleep forever, right?

 

He fumbled it slightly, and it teetered between his fingers before he gripped it again. He ran an uncut finger across it, marking the third minute in thought.

 

Blood seeped out. He put the bleeding finger in his mouth, knife twirling in his other hand, not unlike his previous baton. 

 

The handle was too thick. He gripped the stainless steel end in an attempt to catch it, and the knife cut into his other fingers that were holding it too tightly. He carefully used his other hand to take the knife and almost dragged it away from his other fingers.

 

He put all four in his mouth.

 

There was the option of running water, as he was in his bathroom, but he didn't particularly care. Saliva or water, it didn't matter.

 

What did matter? Hum...

 

Ladybug? But he didn't matter to her. At least, not as much as Adrien did. The perfect kid. "Daddy's boy", in Alya's first impression of him. Which was partially true.

 

  
_Tiring_. Adrien was so tiring.

 

Chat spent energy in a completely different way; he spent all the energy that Adrien saved up through bit back responses and held in puns. Chat was tiring in the way that he took the freedom and felt like he needed to run with it. 

 

But whoever was underneath Chat and Adrien just wanted to stop. And not do anything. Or at least do something that wasn't so tiring. 

 

Adrien didn't quite know who that was. Whoever he was, he was strong, because right now, he didn't feel like Chat or Adrien. He felt like a stranger. Not anyone he knows.

 

He sighed and set the knife on the counter, rubbing his eyes. He slid down the wall to sit, and opted to sleep there, on the floor, in the bathroom, because he didn't particularly care what Nathalie thought at the moment.

 

* * *

 

But he did care what his father thought? he questioned himself as Nathalie's droning behind him reminded him of a car's motor. 

 

No, he decided. He didn't particularly care about that anymore, either.

 

What was _wrong_ with him?

 

(Plagg hadn't stopped trying to get his attention all day, and he threatened the Kwami more than once to shut up.) 

 

* * *

 

Adrien decided not to do his homework, despite it being against literally everyone's advice.

 

He even threw it in the classroom's trash can, to the bewilderment of his little group, being the only ones left in the room.

 

It gave him a little thrill. One that he wasn't used to, that he wanted to feel again. So he decided that he would do it tomorrow. See if the teacher noticed, see if she cared enough to do something about it.

 

She couldn't exactly touch him, anyway. He had more money than her, and that was about everything in the real world.

 

* * *

 

Ladybug was concerned for him. Which surprised him, frankly.

 

She said something about him not cracking as many puns, about him not being as joyful as he used to be. What happened, she asked.

 

Chat Noir said that it was none of her business. Which also surprised him. It's business? What's more, it's private business now? What the fuck was he even talking about? What is "it"?

 

Ladybug spared him a concerned glance before leaving.

 

Plagg just wouldn't _shut up_.

 

* * *

 

Apparently, his new behavior had caught the eye of the principal, who felt the need to warn him to correct himself, lest he tell his father.

 

He told him to go on ahead. 

 

It wasn't like he didn't have a plan. It may not work, but he just wanted to see the look on his face.

 

* * *

 

"What is this new behavior, Adrien?"

 

"What behavior?"

 

"Your principal warned me of some defiant tendencies, the likes of which he's never seen before. Care to explain?"

 

"No."

 

"Pardon? I don't think you'll want to homeschool again, do you?"

 

He didn't exactly know why he was defending going to school, anyway; he stopped hanging out with Nino a while ago. He asked too many questions.

 

"No, but I'll be able to bug you all day. And scare away the tutors." He decided to make a face, and thought the baffled look on his father's face was priceless.

 

His father ended the call. A few moments later, rapid heel clicks away from his room, and hurried words.

 

Adrien felt strangely satisfied.

 

* * *

 

"When will you stop this?"

 

Adrien gave Marinette a smirk.

 

"I find it fun."

 

"But no one else does."

 

He frowned. "I don't think I care."

 

Marinette gave him a deeply concerned look that matched Ladybug's exactly, and just like that, he connected the dots.

 

Of course he was surprised. "See you tonight, my Lady." He winked at her expression as he left for his next class.

 

* * *

 

"Adrien!" Plagg said from inside the box. "Let me out! Stop being weird! I'm hungry!"

 

"No," Adrien responded with a grin. "You've been annoying, so you get the box. We've been over this."

 

"Adrien!"

 

* * *

 

"Chat, where have you been?" Ladybug asked. "You've been absent the last two akumas. I needed you."

 

"Oh." Was all he said. "Shame."

 

"'Shame'?" She asked, eyebrows raised in indignation. "'Shame'?! Chat, people could've died because you weren't there!"

 

"Like I said," he looked at her sideways. "It's a shame. Too bad for them. I'm kinda busy."

 

"What's more important than protecting the people of Paris?!"

 

  
_Torturing Plagg._ "I have more important things to do, is all." 

 

"Like what?!" She pushed, getting in his face. "Chat, is this who you really are?! Is the Chat I know a lie?!"

 

He shrugged. "I honestly have no idea who I am anymore. I just sorta went with it."

 

.........

 

 

* * *

 

.........

 

 

"Dude, what is up with you?" Nino asked, handing him a spare copy of the homework. Adrien threw it in the can once again. "You've been acting so weird since...you know."

 

"I know what?" Adrien just wanted to get the conversation over with. Nino bored him. 

 

"Since, you...y'know." Nino gestured. "Were Akumatized."

 

"Oh," he said, not really paying attention. "That's interesting."

 

"Dude, I'm serious! Hawkmoth could've done something!"

 

"Interesting. Bye, _dude_."

 

* * *

 

Adrien was well aware of a lot of things.

 

One, that his grades were sinking like the Titanic, but he wasn't going to do anything about that. Chloe would get her dad to force the principal to move him up a grade anyway, regardless of his grade

 

Two, that Plagg had been attempting escape attempts. But he could never get the Miraculous off of his finger, and Adrien figured it out on the second try; he now spent the duration of the day in the little black box he came in.

 

Three; Ladybug was beginning to hate him. And he couldn't really blame her.

 

* * *

 

" _Chat_ -"

 

"Don't you know, Princess?" He asked. "The Adrien Agreste, in your presence!" He gave her an evil smirk.  "All your dreams have come true!"

 

Ladybug tripped. "What-what-"

 

"I apologize for being so rash, Princess," he batted his eyelashes at her. "But I guess I didn't care enough!"

 

Ladybug was slow to right herself, but when she did, she gave Chat a glare so fierce that the heat almost felt physical. Nonetheless, Chat's shit-eating grin remained. 

 

"Adrien," she said, spinning her yo-yo. "I used to like you,"

 

His grin grew impossibly wider. This is the response he wanted.

 

"I used to love you and Chat," She spun the yo-yo with more strength. "But I was wrong. You are _evil_."

 

"And if I am evil, then what does that make you?" He didn't move from his position, reclined against a chimney. "Just throwing out your loves after they displease you a little bit."

 

"I thought you loved me."

 

"I do." He grinned even wider. "But I love seeing you angry more."

 

And they fought.

 

* * *

 

Chat won due to pure endurance; he just didn't attack. And he had a tendency to endanger civilians to distract Ladybug. If they were injured, he just saw it as a slight plus.

 

Ladybug panted, glare not diminished by one bit. Chat's grin never wavered.

 

"What happened to you?" She asked. "You were so _nice-_ "

 

"I don't think I knew who I was back then, _my Lady_ ," He locked his green eyes on her blue. "But I've got some semblance of it now."


	2. More Than Just Apathy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an extremely soft spot for apathy
> 
> Apathetic characters are my favorite thing, I just never had an excuse to write it
> 
> And n o w I d o

Marinette dropped her transformation and fell into her bed, face wet with tears.

 

"Tikki," she sobbed. "Tikki, where did I go wrong?"

 

"It wasn't your fault he got akumatized," Tikki said. "But I'm puzzled too. Chat Noirs have never acted like this after being akumatized!"

 

"What?" She asked, sitting up. "Chat Noirs are akumatized often?"

 

"Not usually," the Kwami responded, hugging her chosen's cheek. "But when it happens, they usually feel really bad about it, and some even remembered what happened while thy were controlled by Hawkmoth." Tikki sighed. "I guess Adrien got the shortest end of the stick."

 

Marinette held back a sob. "What," she let it out, and tried again. "What did he do to deserve this?"

 

"Nothing," The little god said, looking Marinette in the eye. "Chat Noirs have a long history of suffering, but usually handle it well. How else could they be trusted with the ultimate power of destruction?" She shook her head. 

 

"I don't know what Hawkmoth did, but whatever it was, or broke him and he gave in to violent temptations." Tikki looked slightly scared. "Which is a worse possible scenario." The Kwami crossed her legs in midair and gave Marinette an intense look. 

 

"Marinette, Adrien could kill and he wouldn't feel anything."

* * *

 

In a certain building, in a certain room, under a certain skylight, a certain man frowned in thought.

 

  
_This is not what I intended,_ he thought. _A passing wish. I didn't really mean it._  


 

  
_Nonetheless, I guess I got what I asked for._ He brushed the thought aside.

 

"Go, my little Akuma, and evilize her!"

 

* * *

Adrien was so tired of Plagg's shit.

 

He wouldn't stop complaining, Give me food, I need it, I can't transform without it.

 

"You're a god," Adrien said.

 

"So?"

 

"You can live without some fucking cheese for a little bit." Adrien shook the box.

 

"But it's been days!"

 

Adrien's smirk was anything but friendly. "And you're fine, right? See, you don't need it."

 

"Adrien!"

 

Said boy dropped the box. "What."

 

"Ow." Plagg was silent for a moment. "I was going to say that Ladybug was akumatized, but I guess you don't care."

 

"Marinette was akumatized?"

 

Plagg was slightly horrified if the grin in his voice, not unlike a child on Christmas. "Yeah."

 

"Wait, you can sense the akumas?" Adrien picked up the box. "And you didn't tell me? You little shit." Adrien's grin was still in his voice, even as he threw the box with all his strength. "Plagg, transform me!"

* * *

 

He didn't think that what he did and said would lead to this.

 

It's fucking _fantastic_.

 

Marinette going around like a madman, yelling about how she was going to "fix" everyone's problems by making who appeared to be the offender disappear. Once she caught sight of Chat, though, all motion stopped.

 

"Chat," she said slowly, after the butterfly shape disappeared. "You are my problem."

 

"Yeah?" The black cat twirled his baton. "What are you going to do about it?"

 

She pointed the hammer at him. "You will disappear." And little lasers shot out of it in quick succession. He dodged or countered all of them.

 

"Is that all you got?"

* * *

 

They continued like that for a while. Chat couldn't purify the akuma, and Marinette wasn't giving up.

 

At some point, he asked her if she was the real problem, and she stopped any advances.

 

"No," she shot back. "Hawkmoth is the real prob-" Pausing, she considered her words. Chat's grin fell only momentarily, in confusion.

 

"Hawkmoth is the real problem," she murmured to herself. She then turned to Chat, eyes wide. "Hawkmoth is the problem! Not you!" The akuma escaped the hammer and a black mist fell from her form, revealing Marinette.

 

Chat blinked. "What?" He was honestly, very confused at the sudden change in tone.

 

"Hawkmoth did something to you," She said, approaching slowly. "And I want to fix it."

 

"What?" Chat took a few steps back. "Hawkmoth didn't do anything. This is who I really am." He smirked for good measure. "And I'll squash you like a bug."

 

"This isn't who you really are, Adrien!" She said, advancing despite his threat.

 

"How do you know?" He sneered. "You barely even talked to Adrien."

 

"I know that Adrien is the boy who gave me that umbrella on the first day of school," she said. "And I will never forget it."

 

Chat blinked slowly. It was true; the memory was faded, but he could sense a deep, more fulfilling happiness at the action than whatever he would feel by violence.

 

The boy bared his teeth anyway. "You don't know that!" Backing away, baton at the ready, he snarled. "You don't know anything about me!"

 

"I don't." Marinette's voice was small, fragile. An unsure smile graced her lips. "But I really want to get to know you, Adrien. The real you."

 

Chat shook his head. "This is who I am," he said, extending the baton. "Accept it and it will be easier on you." And he fled.

 

Marinette sighed. "I wonder when he will realize that this isn't the way he needs to go?"

 

* * *

Adrien transformed back carelessly and snapped the box over the Kwami's form before it could utter a sound.

 

"Shut up, Plagg!" He shouted before he could begin. "I don't need your shit!"

 

Marinette was spouting nonsense, right? This is who he really was. The boy who shut a god up in a small box for fun, the boy who injured innocent people for fun. (Injured. Only injured.)

 

He was evil. This is who he really was.

 

Growling, he threw the box in frustration. Marinette needed to...be disposed of. As soon as possible.

* * *

 

At school the next day, she was shocked to see outwardly hateful looks from Adrien. His anger made Chloe's glares seem like elated grins. She shivered as she sat in her seat.

 

"Look girl," Alya glared at Adrien. "I don't care what happened between you, if you need me to kill him, do not hesitate to ask."

 

"Don't worry," Marinette said quietly. "It isn't his fault."

 

"What," Alya raised an eyebrow. "Was he akumatized or something?"

 

"...something like that." Marinette murmured. "Class is starting, hush."

 

* * *

Adrien cornered Marinette at her locker. She decided to stay after school a little longer to clean up in there, so they were alone.

 

"Hey," Adrien said, menacing grin twisting his features. "So what did you get on your science test, Ladybug? A D?" He was really pulling out all the stops, trying to annoy her as much as possible.

 

She only shrugged, not gracing him with emotion. "I got an A, if that's alright with you."

 

Adrien grit his teeth. Her utter lack of expression annoyed him. "Oh really?"

 

"Really. I have the proof, if you want to see."

 

"I do."

 

"Oh, well," Marinette glanced at the watch she didn't have and smiled brightly at him. "I have to go home to an arrangement, see you later!"

 

Adrien glared after her, and in a moment of pure frustration, punched her locker hard enough to leave a dent. "I hate you, Marinette."

* * *

 

Marinette couldn't deny that Adrien frustrated her, as he was out to do. But that didn't nessicarily mean that she had to act on it. She wouldn't satisfy him with emotion; if anything, annoy him back. 

 

She would stall until she found an answer.

 

 

* * *

Adrien glared at his father. 

 

Gabriel didn't grace him with expression.

 

"I see you're still failing your tests."

 

"So what? You don't care." Adrien gritted his teeth. "You've never cared."

 

Gabriel worked his jaw. "I care very much, Adrien." He worked to keep his voice steady. "I only want the best for you."

 

"The best!" Adrien laughed coldly. "What a joke."

 

"Do not use that tone of voice-"

 

"Later," Adrien returned the favor and didn't grace him by listening. "I'm going to my room."

 

"Come back here!"

 

" _I can't hear you~_ "

* * *

 

 

Chat Noir greeted Marinette by landing on her bed. She heard wet squelches, and was painfully reminded of the rain that happened earlier in the day.

 

"Hello, my Lady," Adrien said, trailing a finger along her jawline. Marinette kept it still. "How are you doing this fine afternoon?"

 

"Bored," She said. "I'm doing homework, so leave, please."

 

"No, that would make me bored." Adrien grinned and pulled at a ponytail. "And I hate that."

 

"Mmm, sucks to be you."

 

Adrien walked away to mess with her fabrics. She stared at him out of the corner of her eye, unconsciously ready to pounce should he do something he might regret.

 

Adrien pulled out the most expensive fabric she had, and grinned at her. She stood and attempted to pull it from him. He held the roll tight, grin only widening.

 

"What's wrong, Princess?" He taunted, getting uncomfortably close to her face. "Cat got your tongue-"

 

"No," She gave in and hissed, still trying to pull the fabric from him. "This roll is-mine-!"

 

"No, I don't think it is." And Adrien gave one last tug. Marinette was forced to let go as he ascended to her balcony, laughing. 

 

She held her face in her hands as Chat Noir made his escape.

* * *

____

Adrien was never good at lying. He never was. He never will be.

 

So there must be some degree of truth in what he was saying.

 

Plagg shivered at the thought.


	3. Garbled Revenge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That feel when u realize that your original one-shot is going to be way longer than u intended

Chat ran a clawed finger over the blue fabric. It was extremely soft, thin, but held heat easily.

It reminded him of something.

Furrowing his eyebrows, he tried to think back to when he experienced the sensation before.

_He exits the limo, actually mildly happy at the thought of his father for once._

_"Hey girls!" He smiles at the girls and Nino. "Hey dude."_

_"Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain." Alya compliments him, and he smiles._

Chat clenches the fabric in his claws.

_"Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me?_

It tears a little.

_"He's so awesome,"_

It tears all the way.

_"He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row."_

He shouts, and throws it as far as he can.

_"Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it."_

"No, they can't," He growls, leaping across the rooftops in the direction of the manor. "No, they can't."

He wants to hurt his father. He wants to drag his claws down his chest, powered with the power of destruction.

He wants to kill him.

* * *

"Marinette-!" Tikki suddenly appears in her vision, eyes wide and pupils, along with irises, shrunk. "Marinette! I-Chat-Adrien-"

"Whoa, woah! Slow down, I can't understand!"

"Chat-Adrien, he's-Plagg's never-Marinette, we need Ladybug! We have to go, now!"

"Uhh, okay, uh, spots on!"

* * *

**_Yin and yang, one feeds into the other._ **

* * *

 

As Chat Noir stands in front of his father's door, he contemplates his actions for once.

Maybe this is too rash. Maybe he shouldn't kill him, necessarily. Just, harm him. Show him what he can do if he steps out of line again.

Chat grins, and pushes the door open with a flourish.

* * *

 

As Ladybug sprints and swings across the roofs of Paris, she feels a strong urge to use her Lucky Charm.

But there's no danger yet, she thinks. It's irrational.

The feeling grows more urgent.

_Okay, okay, at least wait until I'm closer._

* * *

 

Chat steps into the room, grinning ear to ear. Gabriel Agreste is exactly where he should be, and looks extremely surprised to see him.

"A-Chat Noir? What are you doing here?"

Chat only grins.

Gabriel narrows his eyes. Chat sees his arm move, slightly, subtly, and is reminded of the panic button that was stationed there, that he was taught to press in case of an emergency when he was little.

Chat Noir throws his baton, and it hits Gabriel squarely in the shoulder. He rears back, hissing, and Chat feels joy and excitement and eagerness building in his chest, overflowing and making him laugh and shift his weight from foot to foot impatiently.

"Nuh-uh," He scolds lightly. "Be good, won't you? Maybe I'll be nice in return~"

Gabriel, stop holding his dislodged shoulder, glares at him. Chat laughs again and crosses the room quickly, grabbing him by his collar.

"Or not," He licks his lips. "I'm fine either way."

Gabriel found his voice. "Adrien, I demand you stop-"

_"Cataclysm."_

* * *

 

 Once Ladybug reaches the Agreste mansion, the feeling is pulling at her very consciousness, and she gives in impatiently, calling _"Lucky Charm!"_ into the night.

Nothing comes, except a small pink dot in the air. Ladybug frowns, before the dot grows into a swarm of ladybugs and flies into the mansion.

She follows, confused as to what this Lucky Charm will do.

* * *

 

The ladybugs appear suddenly, and they sweep over him.

Chat blinks. The power of destruction is gone from his hand, and he narrows his eyes.

Ladybug appears in the doorway, sees them, and enters a fighting position, yoyo swinging and at the ready.

Chat only glares harder, but doesn't move. Sighing in annoyance, he moves his claw close to his father's neck, now bared by his other claw holding his head back by his hair.

Ladybug cries out and runs toward them, but Chat leaves three long scratches down the side of his father's face, laughing as he bounded out of the way. Ladybug almost ran into Gabriel, but righted herself.

The scratches were bleeding profusely, leaving long trails of red down his father's far and neck, onto his suit. Chat laughs harder.

"Adri-" She blinks at Gabriel. " _Ch-Chat!_ Why did you attack him?!"

"Because he and Nathalie are huge liars." He grins. "Nathalie somehow got the scarf that you gave me and said it came from my father." He looked Gabriel square in the eyes. "He never gave me anything."

Gabriel is silent. Ladybug stops spinning her yoyo.

Chat laughed again. "Well, see you! I have a date with a certain assistant and I can't leave her waiting, now can I?"

"Adrien-"

He only grins wider at her from the doorway. "I'm sureit will _kill her_ to wait any longer."

She gasps. "Chat, _no-!"_

"I sure hope I don't bore her to _death."_

"Ch-"

"But I tend to _stop hearts_ because I'm so beautiful, so I'm sure it'll be okay."

"Chat, please, no-!"

"See you around!" And with a final salute, he left, his laughter echoing off of the walls of the empty house. Ladybug cries out helplessly before pursuing him, yoyo swinging by her side.

Gabriel touched a hand to his cold cheek. It was a rather deep scratch, and his fingers came back red.

He sighs and drops his hand back down to his side. This has to end.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like shit this is going to be way longer than I intended and it's all your faults
> 
> I fucking love you guys
> 
> and don't worry,
> 
> maybe you should, 
> 
> but don't worry ;)))PPP)))

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien has found an identity that feels "right"
> 
> Marinette has no idea what to do


End file.
